


Devil's Night

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef and Mick celebrate a Halloween tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of the NC17 category for the Moonlight Gala Fanfic Contest.

“Trick or treat”

Josef slumped against the frame of the open door with perfectly refined nonchalance, regarding Mick with a devilish grin playing over his impish features.

“What are you doing here?” Mick asked, holding the door open and furrowing his brow in a question as Josef brushed past him and sauntered inside without waiting to be invited. “ _Anyone would think he owned the place_ ” Mick thought to himself and silently rolled his eyes, closing the door and turning around just in time to see Josef flop elegantly onto his rather plain but expensive leather sofa, legs stretched out in front of him in a pose of affected nonchalance.

“It’s Halloween Mick” Josef offered a dismissive hand gesture and reclined back further in the seat, “I figured you’d be at a loose end tonight, what with you and Beth still playing the ‘let’s pretend we’re not involved’ game . I came to cheer you up” He lifted his head and offered Mick the slightest hint of a gracious smile, tinged with more than a shade of seductive invitation.

“Well you’re certainly dressed for the occasion” Mick offered in reply, pretending not to notice the look Josef was giving him, although the way his cock had begun to harden in response, pressing almost painfully against the zipper on his jeans, was making that easier said than done. Mick swallowed once, audibly, and took a sharp breath, trying to keep his voice steady. “What are you supposed to be anyway?” he asked with a cursory toss of his head in Josef’s general direction, eyeing off his ensemble of perfectly tailored black suit, red silk shirt and black tie accessorised with matching red devils horns, a cheap plastic costume pitchfork being twirled casually in his right hand. “No wait don’t tell me” Mick scoffed, “you’re a horny little devil”

“The prince of darkness actually” Josef regarded Mick with an expression of faux indignation and pretended to straighten the sleeves of his suit coat, brushing off a piece of imaginary lint as he did so, before he flashed Mick a cheeky grin and quickly added “but I can work with your suggestion as well”

“Oh I’m sure you could, Josef” Mick smirked in response and then quickly changed the subject “You want something to drink?” he asked, a little too breezily, the words coming out slightly forced as he went to walk past Josef into the kitchen.

“I’ve already fed” Josef stated matter of fact and stuck the pitchfork in his hand out in front of Mick, effectively halting him in his tracks.

“Josef” Mick hissed in annoyance and tried to grab hold of the object blocking his way, but Josef was far too quick for him. In a display of master swordsmanship Josef rapidly parried the pitchfork away from Mick’s grasp and then with lightning fast precision thrust it between his legs, running the red plastic prongs over his inner thighs and up to his cock, stroking him lightly through the material of his pants.

“What Mick?” Josef was the very picture of faux school boy innocence as he asked the question, increasing the pressure of his strokes on Mick’s erection, noting to himself with a smug sense of self satisfaction the way Mick’s breath seemed to hitch in this throat as he did so.

“Nothing” Mick muttered under his breath, finally being allowed to grab hold of the pitchfork and push it out of his way, “I just need to get a drink. I’m thirsty.”

Josef stood and followed Mick into the kitchen, his eyes tracking Mick’s movements around the room as he went to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a bag of O positive blood, squeezing the contents into a glass he fetched from the cupboard. He watched as Mick leant against the end of the kitchen bench and drained the last drops of the crimson liquid, and then slipped in behind him.

“What are you doing?” Mick asked as Josef pressed himself against Mick’s back and wrapped an arm around his upper body, his fingers tracing slow languid circles over Mick’s chest, his other hand still holding the costume pitchfork loosely by his side.

“What did we do for Halloween last year, Mick?” Josef asked casually, ignoring Mick’s question to him as he slipped his hand down to the top of Mick’s jeans.

Mick let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding and rested his head back against Josef’s shoulder. He knew exactly what Josef was getting at with that particular question. Every Halloween for the past ten years, whether by design or by default, they had spent together and always ended up in bed, or on the floor, or down on the beach at two in the morning or bent over a table somewhere, snarling with pleasure and sinking their fangs into one another flesh as they took turns fucking each other into oblivion.

“This is practically a holiday tradition for us now, Mick” Josef laughed and moved his hand onto Mick’s erection, outlining the hardness of it through Mick’s jeans, squeezing the length of him in a rhythmic pattern or pressure and release.

Mick replied with a moan and snaked one arm behind the back of Josef’s neck, pressing his head forward and crushing his mouth against his lips. The time for pretending he didn’t know exactly what Josef had planned when he appeared on his doorstep was over. He reached down and placed his hand over Josef’s, applying a little more pressure and direction to the stimulation on his cock.

“Take your pants off” Josef instructed, breaking away from the kiss and running the tip of his tongue along the side of Mick’s neck.

“Is that your idea of foreplay, Josef?” Mick gave a scoffing laugh and quickly obeyed Josef’s direction, his hands fumbling with the belt and fastenings on his jeans, hurriedly undoing and then removing them along with his underwear.

“Yeah. Hi honey bend over” Josef quipped in reply and shoved Mick face forward down onto the bench in front of him, directing him to “stay there” as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

“Yeah ok Josef. I’m naked from the waist down” Mick lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder at him, rolling his eyes and offering a sarcastic smirk in reply, “where exactly do you think I’m going to go?”

Josef grinned back down at him and uncapped the lubricant in his hand, squeezing a generous amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers and working it over the middle prong of the plastic pitchfork, coating the tip and shaft of it as he looked at Mick and raised an eyebrow, shooting him a look which said “ _guess what I’m going to do with this, Mick_ ”

“Jesus Christ Josef” Mick’s eyes widened and he suddenly stood bolt upright, spinning around on his heels to face Josef, “you can’t use that thing on me, are you crazy?” he blurted out.

Josef caught him around the waist and spun him back round to face the bench, ignoring Mick’s protests as he pushed him face forward onto it once again and pinned him in place with the weight of his upper body.

“I can and I’m going to” he purred in Mick’s ear, “just think of it as an interestingly shaped dildo, Mick. Don’t worry I’ll be gentle”

“ _Yeah I’ve heard that one before, Josef_ ” Mick thought to himself wryly, remembering some of their more strenuous lovemaking sessions that had resulted in a myriad of bruises and chunks of flesh ripped out of his back as Josef got slightly carried away and dug his fingernails in just a little too hard. Even so he tried to relax and keep as still as possible, although the fact that Josef was a lot stronger than he was and could easily hold him down without even trying had more to do with that than any sort of actual acceptance of the situation on his part.

Mick sucked in a breath and held it as he felt Josef press the tip of the prong against his anus and then gasped, almost despite himself, as Josef very gently pushed it inside his passage. He slowly worked it up inside his arse until, judging by Mick’s sudden growl and the way his fingers dug into the laminate of the bench top beneath him as a shiver ran along his spine, he knew he had hit his prostate gland.

Josef began to slowly twist and thrust the prong of the plastic pitchfork around inside Mick’s rectum, using a series of small back and forth semi circular movements of his hand to stimulate him as he reached around with the other hand and grabbed hold of Mick’s cock, stroking the length of him from base to tip.

Mick snarled and gritted his teeth, feeling his balls begin to tighten and draw up into his body and his cock twitch in Josef’s hand as Josef increased the rate of his hand strokes along his shaft, continuing to work the end of the plastic pitchfork inside his anus at the same time, stimulating his prostate and sending shockwaves of pleasure through out Mick’s body.

“And you thought you weren’t going to like me doing this to you” Josef placed his lips against Mick’s ear and whispered to him with half seductive sarcasm.

“Well come on Josef,” Mick managed to stammer out, in-between snarling pants of delight, “you have to admit it is a little different”

Josef laughed in reply and gripped Mick’s cock tighter, increasing the pace of his administrations even further, pumping him with a series of rapid strokes up and down his length until he had Mick shaking with pleasure and hovering on the brink of climax.

“Oh god oh fuck” Mick snarled under his breath repeatedly, punctuating his vocalisations of pleasure with sharp animalistic growls as he dug his fingers harder into the bench beneath him and Josef continued to work him over mercilessly.

Josef took his grip off the handle of the pitchfork, still leaving the prong embedded in Mick’s arse and presented his wrist to him, sensing that Mick was about to come. He increased the pace of the hand job even further, fingers wrapped firmly around the girth of Mick’s straining erection, until the movement of his hand back and forth along the shaft of Mick’s cock became almost a blur.

“Oh God…Fuck!” Mick cried out with the sheer force of his release a few moments later, his orgasm ripping through him in wave after wave of pulsations, his semen pumping out over Josef’s hand and splashing against the side of the bench as he grabbed hold of Josef’s wrist and sank his fangs sharply into the flesh that he found here. Mick whimpered and mewled with pleasure, sucking at the blood flowing from the wound in Josef’s wrist as he bit down even harder and rode out his climax, his legs buckling underneath him prompting Josef to have to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him up.

Josef waited until the last residual pulsations of Mick’s orgasm had ebbed away, giving him time to recover his senses and be able to stand under his own strength, before he very carefully extracted the plastic prong of the pitchfork from his anal passage and then whispered an instruction for him to “turn around”

“My turn” Josef grinned at him, as Mick slowly stood upright and turned to face him, still needing to lean against the bench behind him for support as a series of after tremors buzzed through him.

“Reckon you know what to do with this thing?” Josef arched an eyebrow suggestively then and handed Mick the pitchfork, quickly leaning in to plant a warm wet kiss on Mick’s lips at the same time and whispering in his ear.

“Happy Halloween Mick”


End file.
